Carlos Vallerte
Carlos Vallerte is the Green Turbo and Black Space Ranger. Turbo He was chosen by Adam Park to become the new Green Ranger during Power Rangers: Turbo, taking over control of the Desert Thunder Turbozord and later gaining access to the Thunder Loader Rescuezord. He was originally suggested to share a love interest with Ashley Hammond, the new Yellow Ranger, but she later turned him down and they remained friends. When the Power Chamber was destroyed by Divatox and the defeated Power Rangers: Turbo received word that the planet Eltar, home to their original mentor Zordon, had fallen to evil forces, Carlos and the other three new Turbo Rangers - T.J., Ashley, and Cassie- left Earth for outer space in a NASADA space shuttle, powerless but ready to fight to save Zordon. Green Turbo Ranger Zords *Desert Thunder Turbozord *Thunder Loader Rescuezord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher **Turbo Key *Auto Blast Defender **Auto Blaster **Turbo Navigator *Turbo Sword *Turbo Thunder Cannon *Turbo Cart In Space At the beginning of Power Rangers: In Space, Carlos and the other Rangers then met Andros, the Red Space Ranger, on the Astro Megaship, and he was given new powers as the Black Space Ranger, who later commanded the Mega V-2 (Shuttle) Zord. While on the Astro Megaship, he stumbled on a video clip of Andros's sister, Karone, being captured and taken away. He followed Andros to KO-35 to keep an eye on him, as the Red Ranger was searching for his long lost sister. However, Ecliptor intervened and Carlos took a powerful laser blast that was meant for Andros. Carlos had later recovered and offered to help in finding Andros's sister along with their search for Zordon. Carlos had gotten stung by an alien Barillian Bug, which transformed him into a humanoid Barillian Bug. While terrorizing the Astro Megaship, he managed to sting Cassie, which turned her into one as well. Ashley and TJ managed to reverse the effects with the antidote, returning them to normal. When Carlos felt like he was making mistakes as a Power Ranger, he received help from Adam to be trained hard, so it would not happen again. Carlos's identity as a Ranger was exposed to young Silvy Larson, who blackmailed him to do everything that she wanted for her. However, when she asked for a moon rock, Carlos had enough and left. But Carlos realized how much a moon rock meant to Silvy and got her one. When Dark Specter's Universal Conquest began, Astronema sent her Quantron and Piranhatron armies to Earth. As the Rangers fought the foot soldiers, it proved to be too much for them to handle. In an effort to save the people of Angel Grove, Carlos and the Space Rangers exposed themselves as the Power Rangers. They won the battle against Astronema as well as all of Dark Specter's armies. Once he and the other Rangers restored the people of KO-35 home, Carlos returned to Earth with the other Rangers. Carlos and the other Space Rangers received a distress signal from Alpha 6 about the Psycho Rangers have returned and the Galaxy Rangers were in trouble. The Space and Galaxy Rangers fought and destroyed the Psycho Rangers. Black Space Ranger Zords *Astro Megazord **Astro Megaship **Astro Megashuttle *Mega V2 Arsenal *Astro Morpher *Lunar Lance Booster Mode **Astro Blaster **Lunar Lance *Black Galaxy Glider Trivia Carlos is the first Power Ranger to be of Latino decent. Also see *Minoru Uesugi *Kouichirou Endou Category: Ranger Category: Turbo Category: in Space Category: Green Ranger Category: Black Ranger